


Lonely

by Michie_the_artist



Series: Endgame Stucky Fix-It Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fanfiction, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, My first fic, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michie_the_artist/pseuds/Michie_the_artist
Summary: There were many times in Steve’s life where he felt alone. But while laying with the love of his life, Steve found that he was never completely alone; his family, his heart, his home were never too far away.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> That summary sucks please ignore it lol. Anyway, hi! This is my first fanfic on here and I really hope you enjoy it! Here’s to everyone else who felt unsatisfied with Cap’s ending and is in search of a fix it fic! This is a short one but hopefully it helps!

The day after Steve’s world ended was lonely. After watching half of his friends, new and old, vanish before his eyes, the only feeling he could find himself experiencing was loneliness. The emptiest loneliness in the world. 

The feeling was one that reminded him of waking up after being in the ice. He was alone then too, in a time not his own, in a foreign facility where he was heralded as a hero of a past time, not as himself. To them he was an elusive marvel, a figure of distant history. 

The feeling Steve felt when reality finally became realigned was one that could only be described as painful relief, a degree of restorative peace that although marred by the sacrifice of his dearest friends, left him hopeful for the future. He felt complete, in the most broken and twisted sense of the word. 

The peace that he felt in the aftermath of the endgame was nothing compared to the peace that befell Steve as he sat, cleaned, rested, refreshed, finally face to face with his love, one whom he had lost many years ago though it only seemed to be moments. His heart skipped a beat as he looked into the cesious eyes of his best friend, whom he had watched fade to dust calling out his name. His last thoughts had been of Steve, how poetic it was that he in turn was all that Steve had thought about in the better half of the passing decade. His best friend. His Bucky. 

Their reunion was unlike those in the movies. There was no public moment where the world stopped and the two ran to one another before sharing a passionate kiss. There were no such grandiose events. Their reunion was smack in the middle of a battle for the fate of the universe, and as such, their acknowledgment of one another was fleeting, cut off, robbed of emotional depth and clarity and passion. Instead, their moment was a private meeting of eyes, different hues of blue reflecting the faint light of the sun and remnants of magic in the air, while faces, casted in orange light from the open portals, nodded briefly as if to say, “We will have ours later”. 

And so indeed did that later come, when the sky was no longer dark and an evil no longer loomed overhead. When all was peaceful and calm, when quiet reigned over them, did Steve take Bucky’s hand in his and bring it up to his lips. In their private moment as the rest of the team slept at last, Steve and Bucky lay underneath the stars, facing each other, limbs entangled, hearts aligned, as they finally got their moment. Even with everything on their minds- the death, the pain, the loneliness- the two were able to find each other again. They were able to find comfort, hope, love, a home, in one another’s arms. Even there- after everything the two endured separate and apart- underneath the vibrant stars, still scarred after the endgame, Steve found peace in the soft breaths of his friend. 

“Buck,” Steve whispered as he once more kissed his knuckle, smirking as he heard Bucky’s soft chuckle in response. “I love you.” 

His mind took him back to all of those times he and Bucky lay in bed together in the winter to preserve their heat. He remembered that when his breath was uneven, when he was gasping for air, either because of the cold or after running for his life, Bucky was there- as always- by his side. Steve was smaller and dependent on Bucky and virtually alone without him, but even if he wasn’t, Bucky would have stayed. He would have stayed because he loved Steve. Because they were family. 

Even then, underneath the stars, held down by the grip of his old lover, comforting him with kisses, Steve found that this was still the same as it was all those years ago- he’s still the same kid infatuated with the guy who was always there for him, even when he wasn’t present physically. In the past, there was loneliness that, with the memory of Bucky, was simply warm and beautiful despite the sadness that usually accompanied the feeling of being alone.

After the snap, Steve may have felt alone, like the only one left in his whole universe, but in truth he was just in shock; he was just afraid. Afraid of living his life without the one last person from his old life, the only person who truly, intimately knew him. But he was never without Bucky. Bucky’s memory, his love, was within Steve, always. It lived in his heart, it echoed through his mind, never to be forgotten or replaced. He was it. Bucky’s his- familiar, steadfast, and forever- he’s Steve’s home. Bucky was home. And home- as long as you have someone to share it with- can never be lonely, no matter the reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I really did enjoy endgame and in so many places I thought it couldn’t have been done better. However, the ending did leave something to be desired and I do feel as though it could have been executed slightly different and still close neatly on Cap’s arc and story. Sadly, I’m not a Russo brother so it’s not up to me. I’m just a fanfic writer who is very humbled and thankful that you read my fic! Hopefully you enjoyed this and don’t think that it sucked too much. 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Keep reading, keep dreaming,  
> 🖤Michie


End file.
